Over the years, primary methods for payment and transacting have evolved from paper, cash, and checks to credit, cards, debit cards, and electronic methods. More recently, technology has allowed other methods of payments and transacting, such as using electronic devices and other devices.
When a customer uses a primary method of transacting, the transaction is typically completed quickly and effectively. However, many of the new methods of payment are only recently developed and as such that they are not universally accepted or recognized. As such, some merchants accept new methods of transacting and some do not. Furthermore, only developers or proprietors of the new technology are able to read and/or complete a transaction using the new technology. Thus resulting in slower transaction and some uncertainty arise when using new methods of transacting.